


Eisner Justice -A Mercenary Paralouge

by Maddy02



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, F/M, Gen, Jeralt Reus Eisner is a Little Shit, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/pseuds/Maddy02
Summary: Byleth left the feast after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion ahead of everyone else. Considering whom she left behind perhaps she shouldn't have.When Jeralt gets wind that Seteth overstepped his mark dispensing discipline, he decides to take matters into his own hands -and poor Claude just can't help his curiosity.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Mercenary Collection





	Eisner Justice -A Mercenary Paralouge

**Author's Note:**

> This Paralogue takes place during [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119735/chapters/56517631) of Mercenary, after the feast, and before any mention of Remire.

Red Wolf Moon

It was common knowledge in the Academy that Byleth Eisner had been called in before Seteth on the first day of the Red Wolf. She'd left the banquet celebrating the Battle of the Eagle and Lion ahead of her troop and then there had been trouble.

It hadn't even been their fault. A girl from the town who hadn't yet learnt disappointment had snuck in to the grounds in search of Sylvain; and Raoul had been the unfortunate soul trying to herd her back to the gatekeeper when Seteth caught wind of it all.

Seteth hadn't even stuck to the common lecture. Byleth, as the person responsible for the mercenary company, had gotten the three hour version. The whole Academy had been giving Sylvain the stink-eye for it, Byleth having won a great deal of goodwill amongst the students, and especially the Lions for having brought Dimitri back into the festivities.

Claude had wandered down towards the billet hoping that he might find her and offer a friendly ear. He had to make some effort towards winning her over, considering all the progress Dimitri appeared to have made into her favour. He was brought up short by the sight of Captain Jeralt leaning conspicuously against a wall that Claude suspected might border an old storehouse. What was the Captain of the Knights doing out here?

Claude considered, and decided that Byleth would be there later, but his curiosity was pricking him _now_. He meandered over towards the wall with his usual charming smile in place. "Morning Captain." He greeted, cheerily.

"Good morning." Jeralt returned, gruffly, folding his arms and giving off a foreboding aura.

A less curious man might have been put off. A smarter man might have continued on his way. Claude grinned.

A low bird-call sounded. Claude would have brushed it off, but he was watching Jeralt closely and saw the man twitch, just ever so slightly. He didn't comment on it, but instead leaned back against the wall with his arms behind his head, elbows pointing to the sky and hands laced at his neck, giving the easy impression that he could just bask in the sun there all day.

"Nice day to get some sunshine isn't it? I can appreciate that after all the extra papers we've been assigned lately."

Jeralt heaved a sigh "Alright, brat, you've got ten seconds to get out of here before its too late to walk away, and they already started. Four, three, two-"

"I'm in!" Claude exclaimed, the decision coming easily.

Jeralt signed and muttered something that sounded like "Riegans and Daphnels" under his breath as though it was a curse, but before Claude could ask him about it -or anything else for that matter- Jeralt lifted his head and made that same low bird-call Claude had noted before, and raised his arm, palm up, into the space above his head.

A booted heel set down into his palm, and Jeralt slowly lowered his hand, a slender leg clad in lace came into view. Claude looked up until he saw the hemmed edge of shorts on shapely thighs then very quickly looked away. Jeralt snorted, but Claude kept his eyes completely averted.

Almost completely. He was very aware of the moment that heel came to rest on Jeralt's shoulder.

"You'll need to stand aside." Byleth called down, and he jolted out of the way. A second later, heavy leather saddlebags thudded down where he'd been standing. Followed by a leather thong of various flasks knotted together being lowered more steadily, liquid sloshing inside them. Jeralt made an appreciative noise

"We should have checked this out earlier."

"We didn't have a reason to." Byleth protested.

Claude knelt by one of the saddlebags and opened it tentatively. Inside was crammed full of -books? He pulled one out and looked at the title before catching sight of the lurid cover and quickly shoving it back.

Books, yes, the sort of books that never even made it into the Monastery's vaunted library. The sort Seteth confiscated immediately without prejudice and would probably use as kindling without hesitation or remorse. Woe betide the student he had found it on, and good luck to the merchant who had brought it.

"Wait…" He said as he eyed the string of flasks still lowering towards the ground, gears beginning to turn in his mind once more "Are you raiding Seteth's confiscated items?"

" _Raiding_ is a strong word." Jeralt answered calmly "See, Seteth's been a bit busy lately, so we decided to take some work off his hands. Make sure all this ah, _contraband_ , is properly disposed of."

The string of flasks came to an end and Byleth crouched until her father could get hold of her hips, gently lowering her back to the ground. He picked up one of the flasks and opened it, sniffing at the contents with an appreciative grin "Sauin cider. Now that takes me back."

Byleth quickly took over picking up the rest of the flasks. Claude's eyes darted back and forth between the pair of them

"You -Alright, I admit, this is a brilliant scheme. First rate. But you're the Captain of the Knights! You're supposed -you're **not** supposed-"

"And Seteth is supposed to listen to all sides of the story _before_ he starts lecturing my men." Jeralt said.

"Is this is about that girl? The one Sylvain - _Ooooooh_."

"This is Eisner justice." Jeralt affirmed, and looking in the other saddlebag, pulled out a tome with a much more discreet cover, pushing it into Claude's hands "And now you're complicit."

Claude fumbled with the book as Jeralt swung the loaded saddlebags easily across his shoulders and stalked away. Byleth shot him a quick apologetic look before following after her father.

' _Saint Cethleann_ _'s Love Garland: an Illustrated Guide'_ Claude read. What exactly was he meant to do with- the idea came to him in a flash and he grinned "Eisner Justice" indeed.

~o~*~o~

When Seteth caught Sylvain with the book, it was in the centre of the Academy grounds. Claude rested against one of the pillars outside the Golden Deer's classroom to watch Sylvain _trying_ to explain that he didn't know where the book had come from in the face of Seteth's rage -and it _was_ rage. Seteth was having a much bigger reaction than Claude had expected when he had arranged this little comeuppance. Even the Knights came to investigate the noise.

Captain Jeralt came striding out from the north exit of the reception hall and paused to take the scene in. His eyes darted between Seteth and Sylvain, listening to the argument and protests, before his gaze came to linger on Claude for a long moment, eyes narrowing as he put the pieces together and read the situation correctly.

Then he gave one sharp nod; approval.

Claude winked and slipped away, leaving the confrontation behind him. He felt he'd earned himself a good lunch at least.


End file.
